The northern pup
by Sunblast X
Summary: (I know, the title's crappy, but go with it for now) this is the story of two brothers born of the same pack. unfortunately, one of them is lost and nowhere to be found. will their pack be able to find him? or will he end up somewhere new entirely? find out in this story of adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my name's Sunblast X and this is my very first **_**Alpha and Omega **_**fanfic. I hope this story turns out good because I love this movie and its sequel. I'm somewhat known in the **_**Amazing World of Gumball**_**and **_**My Little Pony **_**archives, now I'm going for A&O. so let's start shall we?**

_**-Dawn-**_

It was dawn in the northern wolf pack. All of a sudden we see a dark brown male wolf running through the forest. He was running as if he were a hurry to get somewhere. Soon he had made it to a cave which was also his den. He slowly approached it and inside it was a black wolf with a white under belly, white paws, and green colored eyes.

"Come on in" the female wolf said with a smile. The male wolf walked in, smiling at her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"They're beautiful" she said, looking down at her stomach. Lying next to her stomach were two newborn wolf pups. One was dark gray with black on top half of its body and head, while the other was an all light gray pup.

"So what are they?" the male asked.

"They're both boys, and they're both betas" she said, nuzzling both of her sons lightly with her nose. "Hm. Betas…" she said, looking at her mate.

"This'll be fun" he said, looking back at her. They then lovingly nuzzled each others' faces. (**Unlike the eastern and western wolf packs, the alphas and omegas in the northern wolf pack **_**are**_**allowed to marry. Note that this chapter takes place before the first movie**). "What are we going to name them?" he asked.

"Lance and Artimus" she said as they looked down at their newborn pups.

_**-3 weeks later-**_

Time had passed since the two brothers were born. Their eyes were now fully open and they were able to run and play. Since their eyes were open they had different colors to them. Lance had golden eyes while Artimus had tealish-blue colored eyes. Also, besides their fur and color there was something else different about them. Lance had a sun shaped birthmark on his right paw, and Artimus had a crescent moon shaped birthmark on his right paw. Other than that they pretty much looked the same. Lance was the older of the two, but neither one of them was the runt. They both were the same size at birth.

"Hey Artimus, catch me if you can" Lance said. He then ran around in a circle as his younger brother chased him, having fun. Their mother was watching them play so they wouldn't go too far, while their father was out hunting caribou. Their father's name was Cole, and their mother's name was Elise. While playing, Artimus tackled his brother playfully, rolling into the front of their mother. Artimus was able to pin his brother to the ground by getting on top of him. They looked up and saw their mother smiling down at them.

"Ok boys, time to go in. You're father should be here any minute with food" she said. They then walked into the den to wait for Cole to bring home food.

_[20 minutes later]_

Cole had come back with a dead caribou hanging between his jaws as he walked in to the den. He then dropped it in front of his family for them to eat. He tore the skin off so it would be easier to get to the meat. Elise took out two huge chunks of meat for the pups to eat. It was her and her mate's turn to eat. Several moments later the family was done with their dinner, their bellies now full. All that was left of the caribou were scraps and bones. By the time they had finished it was nighttime. The boys were asleep next to each other and their parents were watching them.

"They're so cute when they're sleeping. They're like little angels" Elise said with a smile.

"Yeah, we've become pretty good parents so far" Cole said. They then cuddled each other lovingly, and then fell asleep.

_**-The next day-**_

It was morning. The boys were outside playing while their mother was in the den and their father was patrolling the border.

"Hey Lance, want to go play near the waterfall?" Artimus asked his brother.

"Sure" he said. The two brothers then headed to the waterfall where they would play.

"You two be careful out there!" their mother shouted.

"We will!" they shouted back in unison.

_**-The northern waterfall-**_

The boys were running and playing as they made it to the waterfall.

"You can't catch me" Artimus said as he was run and looking over his shoulder at his older brother. However, he was soon to be tackled by him.

"Think again" Lance said with a cocky smile, pinning his younger brother to the ground. He then got up so his brother could sit up. He was caught off by Artimus tackling him. They laughed as they rolled; having fun (they were pups after all). Soon they stopped rolling and landed on their stomachs. They looked at each other and laughed again. This however, was cut short because Artimus heard something.

"Hey Lance, you hear that?" he asked, with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah…" he said. They listened closely as they heard the sound coming from a bush nearby. The bush rustled as the boys watched it. There was a moment of silence. Until…

"ROAR!" a giant cat jumped out of the bush.

"AH! Mountain lion!" the brothers both screamed in fear, their eyes widened.  
>"Run?" Artimus asked.<p>

"Totally" Lance said in quick agreement. They then ran and the mountain chased them down. The brothers were running in the same direction as the river, the mountain lion on their tails. It was then that Artimus got an idea.

"I've got an idea, do you trust me?" he asked his brother.

"Do I have a choice?" he replied, answering his question with another question.

"On three we split, ok?" he said. Lance nodded. "Ok…" he said. "1… 2… 3!" he shouted, and they ran in different directions. However, Lance ran to the side while Artimus kept running in the direction of the river. But it was then that Artimus noticed that the river wasn't just a river… but a waterfall. This made his idea even better. He looked over his shoulder to see the mountain lion chase him. "Ok Artimus, time to see if this works" he said to himself with a serious look. The young pup had eventually made it to the end of the waterfall. He stopped, turned around, and looked the mountain lion dead in the eye. "Alright you stupid cat. You want a piece of me?" he said with a serious look. The mountain lion roared. "Then come and get me" he said. The cat then charged at the beta pup. Artimus didn't move at all. "_Wait for it…_" he said in his mind. The cat was getting closer. "_Wait for it...!"_ he said again in his mind. The cat closer, until it eventually pounced. "_NOW!_" he shouted in his mind. And at the last second, he jumped out of the way on to a nearby rock that was next to the waterfall, dodging the cat's attempted attack. Artimus watched as the cat fell. Despite the fact that cats land on their feet, the fall was at least fifteen feet high. The cat had eventually fallen to its death, its body now lying on its side. "Ok, I have no idea how to feel about this…" he said with a raised eyebrow, confused on how to feel about the fact that he just killed a 4-ton cat.

"Artimus!" he turned his head to the left to see his brother come out of the woods.

"Thanks for following my plan, bro" Artimus said.

"No problem, little brother" he said. "So you ended up killing the mountain lion, huh?" Lance asked.

"Yeah… even though that wasn't really part of my plan" he said. "Come on, let go home" he said. However, Artimus accidentally tripped and fell into the water. "Help!" he yelled, struggling to swim out. Being a pup, he didn't know how to swim yet.

"Artimus!" Lance said with worry as he watched his bother struggle to get out. He then ran close to the edge and held out his paw. "Grab my paw!" he said, trying to save his younger brother. Artimus reached for his paw. "Almost there…" he said, almost reaching his little brother's paw. However, it wasn't good enough. The current was too strong for Artimus to handle. It caused him to wash away down the waterfall. "NO!" Lance yelled as he watched in horror as his brother fell down the river. But unlike the mountain lion—who fell on to solid ground to its death—Artimus fell into the water. Lance had a look of terror on his face, his eyes widened and his pupils shrunk. He just watched as his only brother fall down a waterfall. Not knowing weather or not he could be dead. Lance ran as fast as he could, trying not to look back at the scene.

_**-The family den-**_

Cole and Elise were in the den enjoying the meat they were eating. That's when Lance ran in breathing fast as hell.

"Lance, what's wrong? You look scared" His mother asked, walking up to him, placing a paw on his shoulder. Lance gulped. His mother had a worried look on her face. "Lance… where's your brother?" she asked with slight concern. He couldn't say anything due to his heart racing and the fear in his eyes. "Lance! Where's Artimus?!" she asked, shaking him a little to snap him out of his shocked state.

"H-He…" he stuttered. His parents gave him worried looks. "He… fell down the waterfall" he said, hanging his head in shame.

"What!?" his parents asked in shocked in shocked unison.

"We were playing, and a mountain lion chased us down the river" he told them. "Artimus was able to kill it by dodging at the last second, but when we were about to head home he slipped on a rock and fell into the water" he said. "I was about to save him, but the current was too strong and it caused him to fall down the waterfall and into the river below" he finished telling them. Elise felt her heart sink.

"Oh Artimus…" she said in utter shock, holding her paw up to her mouth. This caused some tears to form in her eyes. Cole placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Elise. If he fell into the water, then there's a chance he could still be alive" Cole told her. He then looked at his eldest son, and then crotched to his eye level. "Lance, we need you to show us the rock where Artimus fell, can you do that?" he asked. Lance was hesitant, but nodded in agreement. "Good. Come on, let's go" Cole said, and both adult wolves left ran out of the den. Lance looked down with his ears lowered.

"If only I could've reached him" he said to himself. He then heard his father's howl. This was a howl that meant for all the wolves in the pack to gather up. Hearing this, he then ran out the den to join the other members of the pack.

**And so ends chapter 1 of my first A&O story. Stay tuned for when Chapter 2 comes up.**

**Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**

**I own nothing of Alpha and Omega except for the OC/OC names that I put in this story, and this story itself.** **everything else belongs to Lionsgate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's been a while, but here's chapter 2 of: **_**The Northern Pup.**_

_**-? P.O.V.- **_

_"_Mmm..." I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Ah, so you're awake" I heard a voice say. I turned my head to the right to see a full grown wolf walk in, while also realizing I was in a cave of some sort.

"Ow!" I said, putting a paw up against my head, feeling a sharp pain there.

"Careful. You had quite the injury when I found you" He told me. "it wasn't that serious, but you were bleeding a lot" he added. I looked at my paw and what I saw was dried blood. My eyes widened, but I shook it off.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" I asked.

"You're in western pack territory" he told me. He then began walking up to me. When got close to me, he sniffed me (most likely to get my scent). He gave me a curious look, but smiled anyway.

"Winston?" I heard another voice say, except this one sounded female. The second wolf walked in. Turns out I was right, this wolf was a full grown female.

"Eve. Come in" He told her. I'm guessing this guy was Winston. And I'm guessing they were mates because they nuzzled each other's faces. That alone makes be wanna barf.

"So is this the pup you told me about?" Eve asked Winston while looking at me. He nodded. "What happened?" she asked.

"He had a small gash on the top of his head" he told her.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Eve asked as she walked up to me.

"Yeah, just feeling a little pain" I said, my head stinging a bit.

"Stay still" she told me. She then did something that caught me by surprise. She licked my wound clean. Surprisingly, her saliva made it feel somewhat better. "Winston, take him to go play with the other pups" she told her mate.

_[10 to 20 minutes later in a grassy area]_

Winston and I were walking through a grassy area, and I was taking in the view.

"Hey, I forgot to ask..." he said.

"Hm?" he asked with a tilt of my head.

"What's your name, pup?" he asked me. I looked off to the side, trying to remember. Problem is, nothing came into my head.

_"_To be honest, I don't know what my name is" I told him. I really can't remember.

"That's not a good sign" he said. I shrugged. As we were walking, we noticed two pups ahead of us. "We can talk about it later" he whispered to me and I nodded. "Hello girls" he greeted the two pups

"Hi dad" the two girls greeted Winston, who I'm guessing was their father. One had a golden brown fur color with a white underbelly, while the other had an all-white fur color. The brown one had golden eyes, while the white one had purple eyes. The white also had hair that covered her left eye.

"Girls, this pup was wondering if he could play with you for awhile" Winston told his daughters.

"Sure" The brown one said.

"Good" he said. The girls then walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Kate and this is my sister, Lilly" the brown one known as Kate introduced both herself and her sister to me. I smirked a bit.

"You three play. I'll be back at the den when you're done" Winston said to us (But most likely his daughters) as he walked back to his den. The three of us were alone.

"So... what's your rank?" Kate asked me.

"Rank?" I asked with a confused tilt of my head.

"You know? Are you an alpha?" Kate began to ask.

"Or an omega?" Lilly asked, finishing the question. I shrugged, not knowing what they were talking about.

"To be honest, I have no idea what either of those things are" I told them.

"Well, an alpha hurts food for the pack and protect it from rival packs" Kate said.

"And omegas are the fun-loving wolves; they play around, make jokes, and have fun. They're also peacekeepers who make sure the wolves in the pack itself don't kill each other" Lilly said.

"Well I have no idea _which _one I am" I told them. The two sisters looked at each other.

"Uh... so... wanna play?" Lilly asked. I smiled with a wag of my tail.

_[Hours minutes later]_

The girls and I were having fun. We were running across the field, laughing, chasing each other. It was at this moment that I noticed Kate was looking off into the distance.

"What's wronh , Kate?" I asked her.

"It's time for my sister and I to head back home. it's getting dark" she said. I looked at the horizon to see the sun was setting. I said nothing as I looked at them. "You can come with us if you want" she told me. I shrugged with a roll of my eyes. The three of us then headed back to the den with Kate in the lead and Lilly and I right behind her, walking side-by-side.

_**-Winston's/Eve's den- **_

It took awhile, but we had finally made it back to the den.

"Hey pups, glad to see you made it back safely" Winston said to us as we walked in.

"Good thing too, because it's almost your bedtime" Eve said. The girls walked into the den and laid curled up into balls. I however sat outside. I too laid down in a circle, closing my eyes to sleep. Although, there was one thing on my mind...

...Who am I?

**Short Chapter, I know. But it's the best I can do until Chapter 3. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And you could probably guess who's point of view this chapter was in.**

**Anbyway, remember to read, review, and favorite/follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here it is, Chapter 3 of my first (and so far only) **_**Alpha and Omega**_** story: **_**The Northern Pup**_**. Let's start.**

_**-Morning (Western territory)- **_

The sun had arisen. The pup who had arrived just yesterday was still asleep. But the strange part was that he felt something warm and furry next to him on both sides. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in between both Kate and Lilly. That's weird. Wasn't he sleeping outside last night?

"First one up I see" a voice said. The pup looked outside and saw Winston and Eve sitting at the edge of the entrance of the den.

"Morning, Winston. Morning, Eve. And what do you mean first one up? You guys were probably up before me" he said to them.

"Well, you were first one up of you three pups" Winston said.

"It's a good thing too. We wanted to talk to you in private" Eve said.

"About what?" the pup asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hold on. Before we start, you need to eat something" Winston said. He pulled out a chunk of caribou meat from behind him and tossed it in front of the young pup. The pup however, raised an eyebrow at this. "Eat. You need to keep your strength up" he told the young pup. The little one soon ate the meat within a few bites.

"Thanks" he said. "So how did I get in the den? Last I checked, I was sleeping outside" the pup asked.

"I brought you in" Winston said. "You seemed cold, so I took you inside the den and put you with Kate and Lilly" he told him. The pup gave a light smile. All of a sudden they heard a yawn coming from the den. They looked to see the girls waking up, coming out of the den.

"Speaking of which..." the pup said as they walked towards them.

"Good morning girls" Eve greeted her daughters.

"Morning mom" they greeted back.

"Hey you, glad to see you're up" Kate said to the pup, playfully punching him in the arm. Eve tossed the girls a chunk of caribou meat. "So what were you guys talking about?" Kate asked.

"Uhh..." Winston was unsure how to reply to his daughter's question as he looked at the young pup. The pup however, nodded in confirmation, letting him know it was Ok for the girls to join in the conversation. "Well... we were just talking to this pup here" he told his young daughters.

"About?" Lilly asked. They all looked at the pup.

"You told me that you don't remember your own name, correct?" Winston asked the pup, making sure he was right. The pup nodded. "Well I was thinking" he began. "When took that blow to the head... it must've caused you lose your memory" he stated.

"You think he has amnesia?" Kate asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the only logical explanation" Eve said. There was silence between them all.

_**-Northern territory- **_

Lance was in the den, curled up in a ball, a look of guilt and upset on his face. He still couldn't believe what had happened the other day.

_[Flashback]_

"Grab my paw!" Lance said, trying to save his younger brother. However, it wasn't good enough, for Artimus had been washed away by the current, falling down the waterfall into the deep water.

_[End of Flashback]_

That memory... that _horrible _memory. It replayed in his head over and over again. Why did it have to happen?

"Oh, Artimus. I wish I could've saved you in time..." he said to himself with both guilt and regret, blaming himself for what had happened to his younger brother.

"It wasn't your fault" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to see it was his mother, sitting at the entrance of the den.

"Mom?" he asked, walking up to her then sitting back down in front of her.

"Lance, honey, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to Artimus" Elise told her eldest son.

"But he fell down the waterfall... I couldn't save him..." he said with shame, his ears lowered.

"Believe me, I'm still saddened that we haven't found him yet... but we've got to have hope" she told him.

"Your mother's right" another voice said. This time it was Cole. Not only was he Lance and Artimus' father, he was also the leader of northern pack. This meant that since Lance was the oldest, he would one day become the future leader of the pack. "We sent our best alphas to track him down, so there's no need to worry, Lance" he told his son.

"Still... I can't help but feel concerned. What if we don't find him? What if he's dead?" Lance asked with worry.

"He's not dead, sweetie" his mother told him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I can feel it in my heart. Trust me... a mother knows" she told him, smiling, petting his head with her paw. This calmed Lance as he smiled back at her.

_**-Back in Western territory- **_

"Thanks for showing me around girls" The pup said to his new friends as they walked across the meadows.

"It's the least we could do for our new friend" Kate said to him.

"So you don't remember _anything _about your past?" Lilly asked him as they walked.

"Not a thing..." he said a he shook his head. Honestly, he was drawing blanks. He couldn't remember his parents, his pack, his rank; he couldn't even remember his own _name_.

"Well, maybe seeing what both ranks do will jog your memory of what rank you are" Kate suggested. "Want to see what an alpha can do?" she asked him.

"Sure, let's give it a try" he accepted.

_[2 minutes later]_

"Ok, future alphas like me train to hunt for food and protect the pack" Kate explained. "Let's aim for that pinecone hanging on the branch" she said sitting on a rock. She bent down, shuffled her shoulders, and then leapt toward the pinecone, catching it in her mouth just before landing in the grass below. "Now it's your turn" Kate said to him.

"Right" he nodded. Now it was his turn. He bent low to the ground (or in this case, rock), shuffled his shoulders, and performed an incredible leap. Surprisingly, he performed a leap that was even greater than Kate's. Not only that, he was able to catch a pinecone in his mouth as well.

"Good job!" Kate congratulated him. "Did it jog an memories?" she asked. He thought for a second, but sadly shook his head.

"That's too bad" Lilly said walking up to them. "But that was a nice leap you did back there, Humphrey" She said.

"Humphrey?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Gotta call you something, don't we?" she asked. "I figured since you can't remember your real name, I'd think of one for you to use until you get your memory back" she said.

"Good idea, Lilly" her sister said. Lilly smiled.

"Well? What do you think? Do like the name?" Lilly asked the pup. He thought for a second.

"Hmm... Humphrey..." he pondered the name. "Humphrey... yeah, I guess that name could work for now" he said, accepting the name.

"That's good. At least now we know what to call you until you get your memory back" Kate said.

"So Humphrey, do you want to see what an omega can do?" Lilly asked him.

"Yeah, let's see" he said. Now it was Lilly's turn to show him what the omega rank does.

_**-The mud puddle- **_

They had traveled further and Kate, Lilly, and the newly named Humphrey had made it to the mud puddle.

"So this is where you're going to show me what an omega does?" the pup who was now named Humphrey asked the omega known as Lilly.

"That's right" she said to him. "Like I said, omegas like to have fun and make jokes" she told him.

"Alright then, make me laugh" he insisted. Lilly thought for a second and came up with something.

"Um, what am I?" she asked, lying on her back and kicking her legs in the air. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other, and then back at Lilly.

"You got me..." he said with a raised eyebrow, having no clue as to what Lilly was supposed to be.

"It's a turtle that fell and can't get up" she told them.

"Not bad" he complemented her.

"Ok, how about this?" she asked, and then fell flat on the ground with her tongue hanging out.

"A dead wolf pup?" he guessed.

"Close. It's turtle _roadkill_" she told him. Humphrey chuckled.

"You're right, that is funny" he said.

"Uh, why did we have to be near the mud puddle for you to show him that?" Kate asked, wondering why her sister brought them here to tell jokes.

"Oh, that was the joking part of the omega rank. _This _is the fun part of the omega rank" Lilly told her, looking down at the mud. "Cannonball!" she shouted, jumping straight into the mud. Despite her size, she was actually able to make an impressive splash. Some of the mud got on Kate and Humphrey, but Humphrey didn't seem to mind. Kate on the other hand sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice one!" Humphrey said to Lilly.

"Come on, the mud is great!" she told him. He shrugged and jumped into the mud. The two muddy pups shared a laugh.

"_My sister, the omega_" Kate said in her mind with a slow shake of her head, but also with a slight smile. The two pups then got out of the mud and shook off what was on their bodies before meeting back up with Kate. "So did _that _trigger any memories?" she asked Humphrey.

"Mmm... nope, nothing" he told her.

"Nothing?" she asked. He shook his head with a straight face.

"Wow, that amnesia must be serious" Lilly said.

"Yeah, must be if neither of the stuff we did helped him" Kate said. It was true; even after doing all the alpha and all the omega stuff, he still had remembered nothing. Kate had then noticed the time of day. "Hm. We can worry about this later. I'm pretty sure mom wants us back for lunch" Kate said, noticing it was about noon. The girls began heading back to the den. Humphrey soon joined them seconds later. As they were walking though, he was thinking of something.

"_These girls seem pretty nice, and so do their parents. But what about me? Who am I? Where do I come from? Will I ever know the answers?" _he asked himself in his head. Inside it really bugged him how he couldn't remembered anything about his life (despite how short it must've been, considering he was a pup). Whatever the case was, he was hoping that soon he would find the answers. But the true question was...

_When?_

**And there's chapter 3 everyone, hope you liked it. If you read the first chapter you know who Humphrey really is. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter.**

**And if you have any ideas for the story, don't be afraid to say it. If you do, then you can say it in a review or send it to me in a PM (Private Message).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been awhile, but here's the next chapter of the story, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>-Lance's P.O.V- <em>

It was another morning in my pack. I had awoken before either of my parents, too busy thinking to even sleep myself. It had been about a week or so since my brother had gone missing. Some of the members of the pack had thought he was dead; others thought different and had a feeling he might still be alive.

I on the other hand _knew _he was still alive. Call me crazy, but I can just feel his presence; I can feel it in my blood.

"Lance?" I heard a voice. I turned to see it was my mother who was walking up to me. "How long have you been up?" she asked me.

"Not long..." I looked off to the side.

"Still thinking about Artimus?" she guessed as she looked at me with concern. I simply looked down, saying nothing. "Thought so" she said. "Sweetie, I know you feel bad and you miss him, but..."

"But what?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"Well... last night, while you were asleep, one of the alphas came by and told us he found some blood on a rock in the river..." she began.

"No..." I began to slowly shake my head in disbelief

"He got the scent and... told us the news" she said, tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

"No. He can't be dead... he can't!" I said, my voice cracking, tears beginning to build up in my eyes as well.

"Lance... " she reached her paw out toward me.

"No!" I slapped her paw away. "You guys may think he's gone, but I know my brother is still alive! I know it!" I yelled.

"Lancelot!" I heard my mother shout the full version of my name as I ran off.

_**-The western pack (Humphrey's P.O.V)- **_

I was sitting on a large rock on top of a hill. I had been in this pack for about a week or so. Winston and Eve seemed like a nice couple, and their daughters were nice enough to introduce me to other alphas and omegas. I had even made three new omega friends: Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Looking out into the distance, there was still a problem at hand...

I still had no memories from before I hit my head.

"Humphrey?" a female voice asked. I turned to see it was none other than Lilly, walking up the hill.

"Oh, hey Lilly" I greeted her.

"What are doing here all by yourself?" she asked me as she sat down next to me.

"Nothing. Just... thinking..." I looked off to the side.

"Still worried about when your memories will come back?" she asked me with a look of concern. My ears lowered and I hung my head down with my eyes off to the side.

There was a silence between us...

"Hey! I know what'll make you feel better. Why don't we play?" she asked me with her upper body lowered and her tail wagging.

"Sure, I'm game" I said with a shrug.

"Alright. Think fast!" she caught me off gaurd as she tackled me to the ground. Doing so led to us rolling down the hill. The roll then ended with her on top of me, sitting on my stomach. "*giggle*... see? Wasn't that fun?" she looked down at me with a smile. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess it did take my mind off of-" I stopped myself mid sentence when something came to me. I don't know why, but it feels like I've done this before.

"Humphrey?" Lilly asked as she gave me a confused look. I sat up and got her off of me. "Is something wrong?" she asked as I looked at the ground.

"I... don't know..." I began. "Lilly... I think I just had a moment where I saw a wolf pup who looks just like me" I said with a somewhat serious look.

"Humphrey, I don't think that was just any moment. I think a part of your memory just came back to you!" she said in realization and somewhat surprise. "Do you know who the wolf is? Or what their name was?" she asked me.

"No. The only thing I can remember... is that he looks like me. After that it's just a blur" I told her, not knowing who the pup was in my recent memory.

"Maybe my mom and dad can help you out. Come on!" she said and we raced to her family's den.

_**-The Northern Pack (Lance's P.O.V)- **_

I was sitting in front of the river, staring down at my reflection. I was still upset about what my mom had told me.

"I don't care what they think or say; my brother isn't dead!" I said to myself.

As I stared at my reflection, I felt anger build up within me. I then smacked the water. Once the water was clear, I smacked it again. I took in deep breaths to calm myself down.

Looking at bottom of one of my right paw, I looked at the sun shaped birthmark that was on it. It was at this moment that I remembered Artimus' birthmark as well, that of which was a crescent moon.

"I swear by the blood that runs through our veins... I will find you" I said to myself with a serious and yet determined look upon my face. It was at this moment that I felt a paw on my back, making me jump a bit. "Mom?" I asked with a confused look, seeing the wolf who was behind me.

"You really care about your brother, don't you?" she asked me. I replied with a light nod. "I know your heart is in the right place, Lancelot. But if you're thinking about going to find him, you mustn't go on your own, it's to dangerous for a pup your age" she told me.

"But, mom!" I tried to protest, but she raised a paw for me to stop talking.

"No 'buts' Lance. Just trust me on this, Ok?" she said.

"Yes ma'am..." I said with my ears lowered.

"Come. Let's get you some breakfast" she said to me. I sighed and walked with her. It was at this moment though, that I got an idea, a smirk upon my face.

_**-Western pack territory- **_

"You got some of your memory back?" Winston asked Humphrey.

"A bit. I got some of it back when I was playing with Lilly" he told him.

"What is it that you remember, dear?" Eve questioned.

"Nothing really. The only thing that I can remember is seeing this pup who looks almost exactly like me" he told the alpha female.

"It must be someone you know; a family member probably" Winston suggested.

"I don't know... I... just... don't... know" Humphrey said.

"Don't feel bad, Humphrey. I'm sure the rest of your memories will come back eventually" Lilly reassured, placing a paw on his shoulder.

"_I hope you're right, Lilly. I kind of want to know who that pup is... who is he?_" Humphrey asked himself in his head with a curious look.

_**-Nighttime in the northern pack- **_

Night had come. Every wolf in the pack, both adult and pup, were asleep in their respective dens. All except for the eldest pup of the northern pack leaders, Lance. He stared outside into the moonlight.

He then looked back at his parents and smiled.

"_Sorry mom and dad, but this is something that I have to do_" he said to himself in his head. Once that was said and done, Lance ran out of the den and off on the search to find his brother.

where ever he may be...

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 4. I know it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else. in either case, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all in Chapter 5.<strong>

**I own nothing of A&O, all rights belong to Lionsgate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome one and all to the fifth installment of the Alpha & Omega story: **_**The Northern Pup. **_**We all know what happened in the last chapter (which ended in somewhat of a cliffhanger), so let's get chapter rolling.**

In the den of the alpha leaders of the western pack were three sleeping pups. Although, one of them was having trouble staying asleep. Out of the three of them, the one who couldn't sleep was Humphrey. The reason for that was because he kept thinking about the recently regained memory he had the other day, the one were he saw the pup that looked like him.

"Mmm…" Humphrey groaned as he opened his eyes. Upon wakening he caught a good view of a certain white wolf's rump, it being in his face and all. However, he paid no attention to it and walked of den to sit near the edge of the cliff.

It was the crack of dawn as he stared into the horizon, looking at the upcoming sun which was soon to arise. That memory… It just kept playing again and again in his head. He had questions that still need to be answered.

"Who am I? Why is this only memory that I have? What pack did I come from? And most of all… who is this guy that looks like me?" Humphrey muttered to himself quietly under his breath, having a serious expression on his face.

"Humphrey…?" He heard a voice calling him. He looked over his shoulder to see Lilly at the entrance of the den.

"Lilly? What are you doing up so early?" He asked his omega friend.

"I could ask you the same thing" She said back as she walked up next to him sat down. "You seem troubled, what's wrong?" she gave a look of concern.

"Nothing. Unless you count the fact that I haven't gained anymore of my memories" he looked down at ground.

"Hey, don't let it get to you… it's not that bad" She said, placing a reassuring paw.

"Not that bad?! The memory I have of my past is some pup who may possibly be my twin that I don't even remember. How is that not bad?" Humphrey said back with a raised eyebrow.

"Because…" Lilly placed her right paw on his left one. "Even though you don't remember who you are, what matters is what's in your future. Not your past." she told him, giving advice.

"Did you get that from your dad?"

"No, it's just common sense" she said. Lilly may have been a pup, but she was a smart pup. And she may have been an omega, but she was an omega with a bit of wisdom, despite her age.

Humphrey smiled lightly. "Thanks, Lilly" he gratefully said.

"Anytime" she nuzzled her face against his. "So, want to hangout at later at the mud puddle?"

"Sure, I could use some fun" he said agreeing with a grin and shrug.

"Good. It's a date" she half jokingly said, and then licked him on the cheek. "Now come back in and get some sleep" she told him.

Humphrey looked back as she walked back into the den, watching her tail sway back and forth. He sat there silently for a moment. "Uh, yeah… I'll do that" he said awkwardly as he walked back in the den to catch up on his sleep.

_**-The Northern Pack-**_

The leaders of the northern pack were asleep in their den. The alpha female, Elise, was asleep next to her partner, Cole. She wanted to sleep a little more, but she felt her mouth was a little dry. She stood up and stretched out her back to wake up her body, letting out a yawn in the process.

She was about to walk out of the den to go to a nearby lake or stream, when she realized something was off about the den. Looking all over the cave, she noticed that a certain pup was missing.

"Lance" she lightly gasped. She walked up to Cole. "Cole!" she nudged her mate lightly with her nose. "Cole, wake up" She continued to nudge him repeatedly.

The alpha male groaned. "What's wrong?" he asked as he slowly woke up.

"It's Lance, he's gone!" Elise said with utmost concern.

"What?!" Cole looked around, seeing his eldest son wasn't around. "Where'd he go?"

"He must've snuck out in the middle of the night! I think he went to go find Artimus" Elise informed him, worried for her son.

"He really cares about his little brother. That's very courageous of him, yet at the same time, also very dangerous" He said. "If he left in the middle of the night, then he couldn't have gotten that far"

"We already lost Artimus; we can't lose Lance as well. Let's go!"

"I think we should send a search party to…" Cole was cut of midsentence by his wife growling at him, a fierce glare in her eyes. "Ok honey, we'll go find him ourselves" he quickly said in a tone of slight fear of his mate.

Elise expression lightened and licked his cheek. "Thank you, honey" she nuzzled his face with hers, and then began walk out. Man, Elise was sweet most of the time, but when it came to her kids' safety, she was downright scary. Seriously, it looked like she had fire in her eyes when she growled at him.

"_If Lance went to go find Artimus, then just might be a chance that he could still be alive… but where?_" Cole thought to himself.

"Are you coming, or do I have to go find our son myself?" Elise half jokingly said as she poked her head in the den.

"Uh, coming" he walked out of the den with his mate and secretly left with her to go find their eldest son and, if possible, their youngest as well.

_**-With Lance-**_

"Ok, I've made it this far" he said. He had smelled the sent of his brother's blood and he was tracking him down. Despite leaving in the middle of the night, Lance had already made it halfway out of northern pack territory.

Once he made it further out the territory, he ran into a little problem.

"That's not good. I can't smell his scent anymore" He said to himself. "Great. Now what am I supposed to do?" He looked of to the side. He sat down and looked at the bottom of his right paw, at his sun shaped birthmark. He then pressed his paws against each other and a chill ran up his spine.

He pulled his paws away from each other and looked at his right paw. He had a look of surprise when he saw what was going on. What he saw was his birthmark shimmering in a golden light, which soon dissipated seconds later. He gave a quizzical stare.

"That was weird" He said to himself. "And yet, for some reason… I can't help feel like I know where I'm going…" he added. Lance shook his head to clear his thoughts, and then continued to walk in the direction that he was headed. "_I know where I'm headed now. To the western pack_" he thought to himself.

_**-Western pack-**_

Humphrey was near a mud puddle, sitting near it as he waited for a certain white wolf pup to show up. However, it was at that moment that he felt a chill run up his spine. He raised his right paw and looked at the bottom of it. He saw that the crescent mark on his paw was shimmering in a sky blue light, which faded seconds later.

"What the…?" he whispered under his breath as he confusedly looked at his paw.

"Hey, Humphrey" he heard a voice and quickly put his paw down. He turned his head to see the omega daughter of Winston.

"Oh, uh, hey Lilly" He greeted her as she walked up to him. "So, ready for our date?" Humphrey joked with a playful smirked.

"Shut up" she playfully shoved him with a chuckle. Humphrey smirked with a cocked eyebrow. He then jumped into the mud puddle with a bit of a splash. Some of it got on Lilly's fur, landing on the side of her cheek and rump.

"What are you waiting for?" Humphrey asked Lilly with a smirk.

A few seconds passed before she said, "Nothing. Wolf pile!" Lilly leaped into the air and landed in the mud, falling on top of Humphrey as she made a splash of her own. She then leaned in close and licked Humphrey on the cheek.

"What's with you and kissing me today?" Humphrey asked, and eyebrow rose as he questioned the wolf on top of him.

"Yeah, Lilly, what's with all the kisses?" They heard a voice which made them turn their heads. They soon saw Lilly's sister, Kate, approaching them.

"Kate" Lilly got off of Humphrey. "How did you know we were here?" she asked her older sister.

"I overheard you two talking earlier about spending the day at the mud puddle, so I thought I'd come join you" Kate told her, stepping into the mud instead of jumping in.

"Wait a second, aren't you an alpha?" Humphrey raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but I don't have to do anything alpha related for a really long time" she explained to him. "And I could probably ask the same of you. For all we know, you could be an alpha too or even a beta" she added.

"But we don't know what rank I am, so it doesn't matter at the moment what I do. At least until I get my memories back" he said with a smirk. Lilly smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck in the process. Kate saw this and did the same.

Humphrey on the other hand, was practically blushing with both embarrassment and enjoyment. Was it him or did these two girls like him as more than usual?

Despite how nice it felt to have to females cuddle up to him, he couldn't help but think about what happened several moments ago. Before Lilly had arrived at the mud puddle.

"_That mark on my paw…_" he thought to himself. "_Just before Lilly showed up, it was glowing. And then I felt a chill run up my spine. What was that all about? Does it have something to do with my memories? If it does, does it have anything to do with that pup that looks like me?_" Humphrey asked multiple questions in his head.

"Hey Humphrey, what're you thinking about?" Lilly asked. Humphrey snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head.

"Uh, nothing, just… thinking of a something fun that I just made up" He lied.

"Really? What do you do?" Kate asked, curious. Humphrey thought for a moment.

"Easy. Grab a half of a log and meet me at the top of the hill in the forest by the waterfall" He told them as he got out of the mud. The moment Humphrey left; the two sisters gave each other confused stares. Just what exactly was Humphrey planning?

**That's the end of that Chapter. Sorry this was super short and couldn't be out sooner, but this was the best that I could do for this chapter.**

**I'll try my best to make future chapters longer… possibly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello A&O fans, it's been awhile since I've updated this story, hasn't it? But it's ok, because now this story is back in action and so am I. So let's start Chapter 6 of:**_** The Northern Pup**_**.**

* * *

><p>In the forest at the bottom of a hill by the waterfall in the western pack, the two daughters of the pack leaders, Kate and Lilly, were pushing half a log up said hill. The reason they were doing was because… Well, Humphrey didn't explain, but they knew it was for a good reason.<p>

"So what do you think Humphrey wants us to do with this?" Lilly asked her older sister.

"Beats me. But whatever it's for, it's probably something fun" Kate said. It was then, however, that a thought had crossed her mind. "Hey Lilly?"

"Yeah?" the white furred omega asked back.

"Do you… _like_ Humprey?" Kate asked.

"Do you mean like as in 'like', or like as in 'like like'?" Lilly asked.

"Like like" she said.

"Well I do like Humphrey, but not in that way. The stuff he and I do is because we're friends and I like to tease him a little" Lilly told her. "You on the other hand…"

"Me?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen the way you look at him while he sleeps or when you think he's not looking at us. From the moment we met him I could tell you possibly had a thing for him" Lilly said with a smirk.

"W-Well… I… I… What?! That's insane. We hardly know the guy" Kate said, dotting her eyes back and forth with an embarrassed blush

"Uh-Huh. Then why are you blushing?" Lilly knowingly asked her with a tease in her voice.

"I… Uh. Shut up!" Kate shot back. Lilly smirked as if it were funny.

It was then that the two sisters looked up to see Humphrey himself sitting on top of the hill

"There you girls are. What took you so long?" Humphrey asked with a tilt of his head.

"It took us awhile to find a good log. Not only that, but we also had to find one that was already split in half!"Lilly snapped at him.

"Heh heh heh… right" Humphrey nervously chuckled, an embarrassed blush to go with it.

"So what's the plan, Humphrey?" Kate asked with a light smirk.

"Have some fun. The three of us get in the log and slide down the hill at top speed" He told the both of them. "I call it log sledding. Just made it up today" he added. "So, how do you two want to do this?"

_**-Meanwhile-**_

Lance was walking around the forest in search of his younger brother. At first it was difficult trying to find Artimus due to the weak scent that he was tracking, but now it had just became a bit easier thanks to the little experience he had not too long ago. He now knew that his brother was in the location of the western pack.

Question was: how was he supposed to get there on his own? And not only did he have to find his brother, another point had just come to him. He hadn't eaten in awhile so now he also had to find some food. As fate would have it, a rabbit hopped right by him.

"What a coincidence. Well, might as well put my wolf skills to the test" Lance said to himself.

Actually it didn't take that much skill because all he had to do was run up to the little ball of fur and jump on top of it. After that he pretty much used his jaws to snap its neck, killing it.

"Wow, mom and dad were right, rabbits _are_ the easiest prey to kill" he said, wiping the little amount of blood from his mouth. He then began to devour the carcass through its midsection.

_**-Elsewhere-**_

"Fantastic, just fantastic. We've got, not one, but _both _of our sons missing!" Elise said as she and her mate trudged through the forest of the northern pack.

"Don't worry, honey. We'll find them. We just have to keep following Lance's scent, that's all" Cole told her.

"And what about Artimus? He could be dead for all we know. And even if he's alive, he could still be badly injured. Falling down a waterfall isn't exactly painless you know" she said, worrisomely.

"I understand you being worried about our sons, but you really shouldn't be thinking of the worst case scenario" Cole told his mate.

"I'm a mother with two pups; it's my job to worry. It can't be helped" she replied. "You're their father, why aren't you worried?"

"I am. It's just… I know they can survive out there. With the strength and skill of their alpha father and the heart and quick-witted cleverness of their omega mother, there's nothing they can't overcome" Cole explained, telling his mate of the faith he had in both of their sons.

"Maybe you're right…" she looked down with her ears lowered slightly. "But still, they're pups and—"

"Whoo" a voice interrupted the couple's conversation. The two wolf leaders looked up a nearby tree up ahead and looked to see a bird sitting on a branch.

"Is that an owl?" Cole asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed I am. A great horned owl to be exact" The owl said with a proud wing on his chest. "And you two are wolves, if I am not mistaken" he looked at them with a curious eyebrow raised while rubbing his chin.

"Uh… yeah?" Elise confirmed his guess.

"I'm Cole and this is my mate Elise" the alpha male of the northern pack told the owl, his mate nodding in confirmation.

"A pleasure to meet you both. I am Maverick" the introduced himself to the two wolf parents.

As stated before, Maverick was a great horned owl that was the color brown with a white underbelly and ember colored eyes. He also had big, bushy eyebrows and small beard below his beak that almost touched his chin.

"Excuse my rudeness my friends, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Did you say you were looking for your pups?" Maverick asked them.

"That's right" Cole said.

"Have you seen either of them?" Elise asked.

"Was one of them dark gray, almost blackish in fur color and had golden colored eyes?" Maverick asked.

"He's talking about Lance" Cole and Elise looked at each other, and then back at the owl. "Yes, that's our eldest son Lance" said the male wolf.

"Ah, yes, if I remember correctly, he said he was going to find his brother. Young lad said something about heading to the western pack" Maverick told them.

"The western pack? He must think that Artimus is there" Cole said, facing his mate. "Looks like we know where to find him"

"Thanks, Maverick. Come on, Cole" Elise said to her mate, the two wolves then ran in the direction of the western pack. Maverick, meanwhile, sat on his branch and began to preen his left wing.

_**-The western pack-**_

"Yee-haw!" Lilly exclaimed as she, Humphrey and Kate soared through the air on the log, and then land back on the ground, continuing to log board down the hill.

The three pups had picked an order of which they would ride in the log together: Lilly was up in front, Humphrey in the middle, and Kate at the end of the log. It was at that moment that Humphrey noticed a ramp-like rock up ahead.

"Upcoming rock at 12 o'clock" Humphrey stated as the headed towards the object.

"Let's go for it!" Lilly said as she leaned forward, the other two pups following her lead.

This caused the log to accelerate, and then they hit the rock which sent them soaring through the air. They all must've had the same idea, because while they were airborne they had decided to three backflips with the log. They had also done a spin just before they landed on the ground.

When they landed they landed hard, it was enough to split the log that they were riding in half. The three pups tumbled out the log and rolled across the ground, Lilly and Humphrey laughing as they rolled.

"Awesome!" Humphrey and Lilly said in unison as the high-pawed.

"Great idea, Humphrey. That was so fun!" Lilly said, but then noticed something different. "Heh. And I think my sister would agree" she smirked, seeing her older lying on top of Humphrey's back.

"Huh?" Kate looked down and saw Humphrey underneath her. "Uhh, heh heh… sorry Humphrey" Kate blushed with embarrassment as she crawled off of him. "She's right though, that was actually kind of fun" she commented. Humphrey chuckled with a smirk.

_**-With Lance-**_

"Ah, that did it… for now at least. Now to continue to the western pack and find Artimus" Lance said to himself as he wiped the blood of his prey from his mouth. "I just realized something though. I've never been to the western pack before, so how am I supposed to know if I'm there or not?" he asked himself.

He shrugged his shoulders and headed back on the trail to the western pack where his brother might be. Little did the elder twin know, he was closer to the western pack and to his brother than he thought…

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter 6. This story is beginning to wrap-up pretty nicely. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
